conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Terwene
'Classification' Terwene is an IAL (International Auxiliary Language) based in part on Esperanto grammar (with Chinese influence), but with words which originate mainly from the world's five most spoken languages: Chinese (Mandarin), English, Spanish, Hindi and Arabic. It is an a posteriori agglutinative SVO language, although much more inclined to isolating languages than most agglutinative languages, including Esperanto. 'Phonology' Terwene uses all the letters of the basic Latin alphabet. The stress is always on the syllable before the last one. 'Consonants' 'Vowels' 'Writing System' Phonotactics Words can end in vowels, semivowels, or the following consonants: d, f, h, l, m, n, r, s, x, z, j. ''Roots should not end in more than one consonant. Also difficult consonant clusters should be avoided (such as three consonants together or two semivowels in the same syllable), as well as voiced and unvoiced consonants too close in the same word. 'Grammar' 'Pronouns' In the third person there is no distinction of gender, but there is distinction of animate or inanimate things. This can be interpreted in many ways. Usually, one would use "hi" for humans and "so" for any other thing. But more generally "hi" can be used for anything that is capable of communicating, however it can be used for animals, plants or inanimate things for stylistic reasons, such as speaking to or about pets. Plural pronouns are created adding the -men suffix. "Mi" comes from all the European languages where is appears, such as Spanish, English, Italian, etc. "Tu" comes from Spanish, and it also appears in other European languages such as "du" in german. "Hi" comes from the English word "he" and from the Arabic word "hi" which means "she". 'Nouns' Normal nouns end in -e in singular form. The plural is formed adding -s. Apart from that, nouns don't change, but they can be combined to form new words. 'Verbs' Verbs end in -ar in infinitive, which is replaced by other endings according to tense or mood. Verbs have five suffixes which are used to create a lot of different verbs from just a few original verbs * '-awr gives the verb more duration, if the verb means an instant action, then adding this suffix usually makes it mean the result of that action. Examples: ** kahar = to say --> kahawrar = to talk/speak ** habar = to have --> habawrar = to own ** visar = to see --> visawrar = to watch/look at * '-ek '''gives the verb a more instantaneous meaning or the beginning of the action ** corar = to run --> corekar = to start running ** siar = to know --> siekar = to learn (to start to know) ** karar = to do --> karekar = to do suddenly ** habar = to have --> habekar = to get/obtain ** dormar = to sleep --> dormekar = to fall asleep/to start sleeping * '-end gives it the meaning of the culmination of the action ** canar = to go --> canendar = to arrive ** dormar = to sleep --> dormendar = to wake up * '-oyd '''makes the verb transitive if it wasn't, else it makes it "to cause someone do X-action" ** dormekar = to fall sleep --> dormekoydar = to make someone sleep ** dormendar = to wake up --> dormendoydar = to wake someone up ** ekar = to begin --> ekoydar --> to (make something) start ** folar = to fall --> foloydar --> to drop * -'''es '''is only used on transitive verbs to make them intransitive or reflexive. ** teycar = to hold --> teycesar = to hold on to something ** teycekar = to grab --> teycekesar = to grab on to something (to start to be holding on to something) '''Participles' The active participle is the verb root plus the -ant- suffix and an ending according to its function, and the passive participle is created adding -ad- instead: Adjectives and adverbs Adjectives end in -a. They can agree in number with nouns adding -s, but it is not mandatory and is only recommended when it can prevent serious misunderstanding, for example when the noun does not appear in the sentence. Adverbs end in -u. 'Syntax' Possession Possession is shown using the "te" particle, which comes from the Chinese particle "de" and works just like it (similar to 's in the English language, but also used with pronouns). For example: * Mi te awte = My car * Hi swan Luke te penge = She/He is Luke's friend * La manse swan tumen te = The house is yours * La womire, xenule te manse swan ega, swan mi te penge = The man, whose house is big, is my friend. Questions Yes/No questions (or questions that give you a definite amount of answers) are created adding the particle das at the end of the sentence. * Tu swan womise = You are a woman * Tu swan womise ma? = Are you a woman? Ma can also be used in negative sentences. * Tu no swan mabire ma? = You're not father, are you? Questions that give you the possible answer usually use the "xor" connector which is basically an "exclusive or" from binary logic. Examples: * Tu keras kafe xor cate ma? = Do you want coffee or tea? In that sentence is explicitly stated that you can choose either coffee or tea, but not both. Possible answers: * (Ya,) kafe. = (Yes,) coffee. * (Ya,) cate. = (Yes,) tea. * Naha, xyexe. = None, thanks. Instead, if the speaker wants to give the option of choosing more than one thing, the speaker shall use "or" which is an "inclusive or". For instance: * Tu keras late, sukre or otre in tu te kafe ma? = Do you want milk, sugar or something else in your coffee? ** Ya, late. = Yes. milk. ** No, nahe. = No, nothing. ** Ya, ambaise = a female (of ani species). = Yes, both. Other questions are made with xen- correlatives, unlike many languages but like Chinese, the order of the sentence does not change (although it is allowed) when asking questions, the xen- word is in the place where the answer will be. For example: * Tu manqan xene? = What are you eating? (You eat what?) * Tu swan xenule te mabise? = Whose mother are you? (You are whose mother?) Word order Basic word order Terwene follows the order SVO, but it is also allowed to use OSV (Yoda's order) and VSO. These three orders are allowed because out of the six possible orders one can only choose three and still be able to differentiate subject from object. The one-phrase rule is "the nearer to the left of the verb, is the subject", in SVO and OSV the subject is already to the left of the verb, and in VSO the subject is closer to the left of the verb than the object. SVO was chosen because it's the most widespread order in the world, which includes English, Spanish and Chinese, the three most spoken languages. Apart from order, there is nothing differentiating subject from object, so even pronouns stay the same when they are the object of the sentence: * Mi aman tu = I love you * Hi aman hi = She/He loves him/her * Mimen visel himen = We saw them Adjectives and other modifiers Adjectives are usually placed before the noun they modify, but if it doesn't create misunderstanding, it is allowed to put them after the noun. When there are two adjectives for one noun, they can be placed together before or after the noun, they can be separated by the noun, by the word for and "he" or by nothing at all. * La bela kwika womise / La womise bela kwika / La bela womise kwika / La bela he kwika womise / La womise bela he kwika = The beautiful, fast woman In general modifiers are written before what they modify. Articles There is no specific indefinite article (a, an) but the number "wan" (one) can be used if necessary, for example there are words which can be either countable or uncountable, adding "wan" states that it is being used as countable: * Mi manqan mafe = I eat apple (maybe one, maybe a slice, maybe many) * Mi manqan wan mafe = I eat an apple * Mi manqan mafes = I eat apples Instead there are words that can't be be either countable or uncountable, in those cases "wan" should be avoided: * Mi swan wome = I am a person The definite article is "la" in every situation, it doesn't change. Its usage may vary depending on the speaker's mother tongue, it may not be used at all. It is not used in the superlative "the most ---", because it is unnecessary, the words for comparative and superlative are "mas" and "mos", and the word for "than" is "ke": * Mi swan mas bona ke tu = I'm better than you * Mi swan mas tala ke tu = I'm taller than you * Hi swan mas bela ke tu = She's more beautiful than you * Hi swan mos bela = He is the most beautiful But there is other way to say it: * Hi swan mas bela ke olules = Hi is more beautiful than everyone Numbers Numbers are combines just like in Chinese: * 10: deg * 20: dosdeg * 30: sandeg * 400: kwarpay * 800: copay * 9 000: naw mil * 323 456: sanpay dosdeg san mil kwarpay kwindeg seys After 999 999 there are words created in a similar way to "million", "billion", "trillion" but more regularly: number + ilye. Terwene follows the same scale English does, each new word adds 3 zeros. Unlike English, the word "wan" can be omitted just like it is done for "deg", "pay" and "mil". * pay = one hundred * mil = one thousand * wanilye = one million * dos wanilye's '= two million * sif dosilyes = seven billion Ordinal numbers are created adding -a. Other endings give other useful meanings: * wana = first * pay dosdeg coa = one hundred twenty eighth * wanau = firstly / in the first place * dosu = in pair/s * degu = in groups of ten * ... The reflexive pronoun Terwene has the reflexive pronoun "sef" which is used for all the other pronouns. These are its uses: * To make the sentence reflexive for any pronoun: ** Mi lavan sef = I wash/bath myself ** Tu manqoydan sef = You feed yourself * To specify or emphasize who is the owner of something: ** Hi visel (hi te) sef manse = He saw his own house ** Mi aman (mi te) sef fratise = I love my own sister * As a root for word building: ** sefajo = property Comparison * Comparative: ''' ** Hi swan mas bona ke tu = He is better than you ** Hi swan kiman tala ke tu = He is less tall than you * '''Superlative: ** Hi swan mos bona inter olules/fro Argentine/de la oge = Shee is the best one among everyone/from Argentina/of the group ** Hi swan kimos tala = She is the least tall * Equals: Hi swan (datu) bela xenu tu = She is beautiful like you Subordinate sentences Subordinate sentences use either xen- correlatvies, or if no xen- correlative works, they use the particle ke * With xen correlatives the word order usuallt becomes OSV ** Mi no sian(,) xener hi swan = I don't know where he is ** Mi komprenan kos xene hi karel date = I understand why he did that 'Lexicon' Passing from one word type to another Changing the ending of a word can change its meaning from verb to noun, noun to adjective/adverb, and so on. Let's look what usually happens to the meaning: * Adj to verb: the verb usually becomes the transitive verb "to make something Xadj" ** gara = warm --> garar = to heat * Verb to adj: adjective for things that are used or necessary to do or related to the action of the verb ** manqar = to eat --> manqa = for eating/related to eating * Verb to noun: this noun usually is the name of the action of the verb, but can also be the process of the verb: ** manqar = to eat --> manqe = a meal ** dormar = to sleep --> dorme = sleep (noun) * Noun to verb: this verb is usually the action that is done with the noun ** martile = hammer --> martilar = to (use a) hammer * Adj to noun: the name of the quality of the adjective most probably ** bela = beautiful --> bele = beauty ** kibela = ugly --> kibele = ugliness ** fasta = fast --> faste = velocity ** ega = big --> ege = size ** tala = tall --> tale = height * Noun to adj: usually "related to noun" or "for noun" ** cate = tea --> cata = for tea *** cata peye = a cup for tea ** mawe = cat --> mawa = for cats Correlatives Correlatives are special words which consist of certain beginnings and endings and are ordered in a table. "cos -e", "-a kwante" and "-a leye" are in the table to explain how they are formed and used because they are common correlatives, but they are not technically their own correlatives, but derived from other correlatives. This system can be used to create new ones too. The specific words for some of the horizontal meanings are: * ime = moment (this is also a suffix) * ere = place (this is also a suffix) * kose = reason * xenue = way * kwante = quantity/amount * ule = individual (used like "dude" but gender neutral) * leye = type/kind/class Examples of correlatives in use * -a ** Tu legan xena kitabe? = Which book are you reading? ** Data manse swan mi te = That house is mine ** Tu legel esta kitabe ma? = Have you read this book? ** Tu legon soma kitabe ma? = Will you read some book? ** Kiola dyere karox date = No animal would do that ** Mi legox ola kitabe = I would read every book ** Baha dyeres manqan rowe = Many animals eat meat ** Kibaha kibtabes swan bona = Few books are good ** Mi keran otra kitabe = I want another book ** Mi keran legar renha bitake = I want to read any book * -e ** Date swan xene? = What is that? ** Este swan awte = This is a car ** Esistan some sor tawile ma? = Is there bread on the table? ** Mi karel kiole! = I did nothing! ** Ole swan kibona ester = Everything is bad here ** Mi keran bahe = I want many things ** Mi keran kibahe = I want few things ** Tu keran otre ma? = Do you want another thing? ** Renhe swox bona estim = Anything would be good now * -er ** Mi te awte swan xener? = Where is my car? ** Mi naskesel dater = I was born there ** Ester esistan pane = There is bread here ** Mi sercendos mi te kitabe somer = I'll find my book somewhere ** Mi te kitabe swan kioler = My book is nowhere ** Mi dormel oler = I've slept everywhere ** Mi canel baher = I've gone to many places ** Mi ablox canar (to) kibaher = I could go to few places ** Mi keran canar otrer = I want to go to other place ** Dormed renher = Sleep anywhere * -im ** Mimen xenim manqon? = When will we eat? ** Datim mi xidel = Then I knew ** Caned estim! = Go now! ** Tu somim canel to Argentine ma? = Have you been to Argentina? ** Mi kiolim dorman = I never sleep ** Mi olim amon tu = I'll always love you ** Mi bahim canel (to) dater = I've gone there many times ** Mi kibahim canel (to) dater = I've gone there few times ** Hi canon otrim = She will go in other moment ** Kicaned (to) ester renhim = Come here at any time * kos -e ** Kos xene tumen karel date? = Why did you do that? ** Kos date mi no canox to Mehike = Because of that I wouldn't go to Mexico ** Mi no dormel bonu kos este = I didn't sleep well because of this ** Mi kos some no sercendel mi te awte = For some reason I haven't found my car ** Kos kiole mi karox date = For no reason I'd do that ** Mi aman hi kos ole = I love her for every reason ** Mi aman hi kos bahe = I love him for many reasons ** Mi canox kos kibahe = I'd go for few reasons ** Mi karox date kos otre, no cos date = I'd do that for another reason, but not beacuse of that ** Hi manqan kos renhe = He eats for any reason * -u ** Tumen xenu karel date? = How did you do that? ** Hi swan datu tala xenu sef mabire = He is as tall as his father ** Estu oni karan kejkes = This is how one makes cakes ** Somu hi no komprenel = Somehow he didn't understand ** Kiolu mi karox date = No way I would do that ** Mi dormel olu = I've slept in every way ** Mi ablan canar bahu = I can go in many ways ** Mi ablox canar kibahu = I could go in few ways ** Mimen ablan canar otru ma? = Can we go in another way ** Tu ablan canar renhu, tan caned = You can go in any way, but go * -a kwante (de) ** Tu kowmel xena kwante de pane? = How much bread did you buy ** Mi necesan data kwante = I need that amount ** Esta kwante de kafe no swan sufica = This amount of coffe is not enough ** Mi necesan soma kwante de kafe = I need some amount of coffee ** Mi haban naha kwante de kafe = I have no coffee ** Mi haban ola kwante de kafe = I have all of the coffee ** Mi haban baha kwante de kafe = I have a great amount of coffee ** Mi haban kibaha kwante de kafe = I have a small amount of coffee ** Mi haban otra kwante de kafe, no data = I have another amount of coffe, not that one ** Mi xihwox renha kwante de date = I'd like any amount of that * -ule(s) ** Xenules swan datules? = Who are those? ** Datule swan mi te frate = That one is my brother ** Estules swan mi te penges = These ones are my friends ** Somule karel date = Someone did that ** Kiolule karox date = Nobody would do that ** Mi aman olule(s) = I love everyone ** Bahules manqan pane = Many people eat bread ** Kibahules konan mi = Few people know me ** Otrule canendel, no hi = Someone else arrived, not her ** Renhule ablan karar data = Anyone can do that * -a leye (de) ** Tu haban xena leye de awte? = What type of car do you have? ** Tu haban data leye de awte ma? = Do you have that type of car? ** Tu konan ola esta leyes de pane ma? = Do you know every one of these types of bread? ** Soma leyes de dyeres manqan rowe = Some types of animals eat meat ** Mi haban naha leye de pane = I have no typo of bread ** Mi haban ola leye de pane = I have every kind of bread ** Mi haban baha leyes de cate = I have many types of tea ** Mi haban kibaha leyes de kafe = I have few types of coffee ** Mi no haban data leye, tan mi haban otra leye = I don't have that type, but I have another type ** Renha leye swon sufica = Any type will be enough Days, months and years The name of the days is created in a similar way to Chinese and Portuguese, with numbers. Months too. Monday is considered the first day of the week. The system is really simple: number + a (for ordinal number) + rote. There are two words for "day" in Terwene, one with the meaning of "rotation" for the 24 h day (rote), and one which represents the hours of light of one day (sole), which also means "Sun". Months are created the same way but with the word "lune" which means both "moon" and "month". And weeks are lun+kwar+av+e, meaning "a quarter moon". The word for year is "yare". The order of dates is dd/mm/yyyy, let's see some examples: * Mi naskesel ces (sana hore he dosave) Dosarote la degwana (rote) de Kwaralune wan naw naw co ** I was born at 3:30 Tuesday the 20th of April 1998 * Mi dormel dum lunkwarave = I slept during one week Common phrases * Haje = Hi/Hello * Bona rote = Good day (at any time * Bona sole = Good day (during daytime) * Bona kisole = Good night * Bona morne = Good morning * Bona kimorne = Good afternoon * Til sun = See you soon * Kihaje = Bye * Xyexe = Thank you * Kixyexe = You're welcome * Preye = Please * Bonkicanende = Welcome * Tu swan xenu? = How are you? (sing.) * Tumen swan xenu? = How are you? (pl.) * Bonu, he tu(men)? = Good, and you? * Bona manxare! = Bon appetit! * Sane! = Health! Prepositions Important note: when prepositions are used alone (they are not working as prepositions), it is recommended to place them at the end of the sentence or in the place where they create the least misunderstandings, or a comma is placed after to representing a rather long silence. To “to” direction * Hi canon to la urbe = she will go to the city * Hi kahawran to himen = he speakes to them Ces '''“at” relatively in the same position but not exactly * Mi te penge swan ces la porte = my friend is at the door * Mi te frate swan ces la tawile = mi brother is at the table * Hi swan ces la angle = she is at the corner '''Fro “from”, position or time * Mi canel fro la angle to mia manse = I went from the corner to my house * Himen swan krownules fro wan naw naw co = They are kings from 1998 * Hi swan fro Argentine = She is from Argentina * So swan fro arbaje = It is made of wood Te “ 's ” possession * Luke te kitabe = Luke's book * Esta awte swas la egxwexere te = This is the university's car De “of” shows some relation or expreses quantity * La kitabere de la urbe (La urbe te kitabere) = the city's library (not necessarily owned by the city) * Peye de kafe = a cup of coffee (a cup full of coffee) Dum '''“during/while” * Dum mi manqel, hi trinkel = While I was eating, he was drinking * Mi no futundan dum mornes = I don't walk during the mornings '''In “in” necessarily inside, can be metaphoric or figurative * Mi habtan in data manse = I live in that house * Mi xwexan in egxwexere = I study in a university * Tu swan in xor kiin ma? = Are you inside or outside? Kiin '"outside" * Tu swan kiin la manse ma? = Are you out of the house? * Mimen caned (to) kiin = Let's go outside '''Til '"until” both for time and place * Mi manqel til la nusa hore = I ate until 9:00 * Mimen raned til la manse! = Let's run up to the house! '''Ko “con” * Mi manxan mafes ko xweykwe = I eat apples with juice * Ko do mi swan mas bone = With you I'm better * Hi habtan ko hi te frates = He lives with his siblings Kiko '''“sin” * Mi trinkan kafe kiko late = I drink coffee without milk '''Par “para” * Mi karel este par tu = I did this for you * Hi karan kejkes par kikowmar = I make cakes for selling * Peye par uvalkole = a cup/glass for wine Kos '''“because (of)” * Kos date mi no kowmar mafes = Because of that I don't buy apples * Hi no canon kos hi te kihelte = She won't go because of her illnes * Mi no manqan kos mi ne xihwan date = I'm not eating because I don't like that '''Xya “under” * La poykete swan suf la table = The boy is under the table * Mi canel to suf la table = I went under the table * Hi swan suf = He is below Sor “on” * Swan mafes sor la table * La retrokance swom sor data hajte. Super "over" over something but not touching it * Tayres flayar super la awte = Birds fly over the car Tayti '“instead” * Mi trinkan tayti tu = I drink instead of you * Mi trinkan tayti manqar = I drink instead of eating * Tayti, tu manqan = Instead, you eat '''Amam '"in front of" place * Mi swan amam tu te manse = I am in front of your house 'Kiamam '"behind" * Mi swan kiamam tu = I'm behind you 'Pre '"before" only for time * Premorne = early morning * Mi naskesel pre baha tempe = I was born a long time ago * Pre mi dormekel mi manqel = Before I fell asleep, I ate * Pre dormekar mi manqel = Before falling asleep, I ate * Mi kiolim sentel date pre = I'd never felt that before 'Pos '"after" only for time * Pos dormendar mi manqel = After waking up, I ate * Pos mi dormendel mi manqel = After I woke up, I ate * Mi karon date pos = I'll do that after/later '''Pas "next to" * Mi swan pas awte = I am next to a car * Xene swan pas tu? = What is next to you? Far "far from/far/away" * Mi swan far = I am far * Date swan far mimen = That is far from us * Caned far! = Go away! Kifar '"near/nearby" * Mi swan kifar tu = I'm near you * Mimen caned somer kifar = Let's go somwhere nearby * La kifara kafere swan bona = The nerby cafe is good '''Hawlo '"about" * Tu sian hawlo xene? = What do you know about 'Tra '"through" * Tra la venteporte incanan vente = Through the window enters wind 'Cirki '"around" * Cirki sandeg = around thirty * Cirkicanar = to go around * Cirki la manse esistan awtes = Around the house there are cars '''Inter "between/among" * Internatyona = international * Mi swan inter la arbes = I'm between the trees Anti '''"against" * Anti kihelte = against (for) an illnes * Anti la wole = against the wall * Mi swan anti tu = I'm against you '''Per "by/using" * Hi canon per awte = He'll go by car * Mi martilan per martile = I hammer? with a hammer Kiper '''"without" without an instrument * Mi martilan kiper martile = I hammer without hammer '''Trans "crossing/at the other side of" * Mi te manse swan trans la sadake = My house is at the other side of the street * Trans la nade swan otra lande = Crossing the river it's another country Beyon '''"beyond" * Mimen caned (to) beyon la urbe = Let's go beyond the city '''Prefixes * Law-''' from lawa = law shows relation by marriage or similar relationship ** mabise = mother --> lawmabise = mother in law ** lawe = law * 'Disi- '''disseminating, separately ** denar = to give --> disidenar = distribute ** disiu = disseminatly ** disiar = disseminate * '''Ex-' ex-, former ** landidre = president --> exlandidre = expresident ** exa = former * 'Ki-' "un-" the opposite meaning ** kowmar = to buy --> kikowmar = to sell ** estu = east --> kiestu = west ** nortu = north --> kinortu = south ** kia = opposite (adj) ** kiu = contrarily * 'Pre-' before, pre-, long ago in time ** historye = history --> prehistorye = prehistory ** visar = to see --> previsar = to aticipate (to have a vision) ** morne = morning --> premorne = early morning * 'Re- '''to repeat, to do again ** sendar = to send --> resentar = to resend ** kahar = to say --> rekahar = to repeat ** reu --> again * '''Mis- '''to do in incorrectly ** komprenar = to understand --> miskomprenar = misunderstand ** usar = tu use --> misusar --> to misuse ** misu = mistakenly/wrongly * '''Dosav(a)-' half-, semi- ** hore = hour --> dosava hore = half an hour * 'Kwasi-' almost, quasi-, pseudo ** nome = name --> kwasinome = pseudnim ** dyose = god --> kwasidyose = demigod ** ihe = son/daughter --> kwasiihe = stepson/daughter '''Suffixes I won't repeat the five verb suffixes, they are explained in the Verbs section * '-abl- '''capable ** visar = to see --> novisabla = blind ** swimar = to swim --> swimabla = that can swim ** ablar = to be able ** abla = capable * '-ibl- possible, the passive counterpart of abl ** visibla = visible ** manqar = to eat --> manqibla = edible ** ibla = possible * '-ul-' individual characterized by the root ** Argentine = Argentina --> argentinule = an argentine ** anti = against --> antiule = an oppositor ** fengfa = rich --> fengfule = a rich person ** krowne = crown --> krownule = king/queen * '-wen- '''idioma ** Inglande = England --> inglandwene = English (lang) ** Franse = France --> franswene = Frencg (lang) ** Cine = China --> cinwene = Chinese (lang) ** Israele = Israel --> israelwene = Hebrew ** ''Some languages that can not derived from a place or people may not take -wen-'' *** Esperanto = Esperanto *** Latine = Latin *** Klingon(e) = Klingon * '-aj-''' concrete thing or material related to the root ** manqar = to eat; manqe = meal --> manqaje = food ** dulca = sweet --> dulcaje = a sweet/candy ** arbe = tree --> arbaje = wood * '-ez- '''state or abstract quality related to the root ** bela = beautiful --> beleze = beauty ** gara = warm; gare = warmth --> gareze = temperature ** ikwala = equal --> ikwaleze = equality ** libra = free --> libreze = freedom ** ''When you turn an adjective into noun and it already means the quality, -ez- is not necessary: *** fasta = fast --> faste = velocity (=fasteze) * '-il-' tool to do the verb of the root or related to it ** musike = music --> musikile = a musical instrument ** ile = tool * '-og-' group of the root ** arbe = tree --> arboge = forest ** beede = sheep --> beedoge = a flock of sheep ** wome = wome --> womoge = humankind * '-iv-' tendency or inclination to do somthing (not all -ive English words end with this!) ** krear = to create --> kreiva = creative ** kahawrar = to talk --> kahawriva = talkative ** rekahar = to repeat --> rekahiva = repetitive * '-ind- '''worthy ** legar = to read --> leginda = read-worthy ** aceptar = to accept --> aceptinda = acceptable (worthy of acceptance) ** xyexar = to thank --> xyexinda = worthy of being thanked * '-eyn- 'recipient or container of the thing or characterized by the root ** male = money --> maleyne = wallet ** kigara = cool/cold --> kigareyne = fridge ** eyne = recipient * '-ist-''' professional of follower of a doctrine ** dente = tooth --> dentiste = dentist ** heltar = to treat/cure --> heltiste = physician/doctor ** pyane = piano --> pyaniste = pianist ** Budha (or Budhe) = Buddha --> budhiste = buddhist * '-ism-' doctrine, idea, religion ** Kristo = Christ --> kristisme = christianity ** Budha = Buddha --> budhisme = buddhism ** Marx(e) = Marx --> marxisme = marxism * '-atore- '''machine, part of machine, or system that does the verb of the root (it's NOT used for people who do a work, -ist- or -ul- are used instead, not even roots should end with -ator if its for people, in the rare case there is a profession that needs its own ''root then it may and in -ador, but preferably with -ist) ** fasteze = velocity; varyar = to change; fastevaryar = to accelerate --> fastevaryatore ** udanar = to fly --> udanatore = flying machine, aircraft ** winge = wing --> wingudanatore = plane, aircraft with wings ** aspe = blade --> aspudanatore = helicopter * '-obl- '''mutiplication ** dosobla = double ** sanoblar = to triple ** kwarobla = quadruple ** oblar = to multiply * '-av- 'fraction ** dosave = a half ** sanavar = to divide in three parts ** kwarave = a quarter ** avar = to divide * '-al- 'color ** blode = blood --> blodala = red ** banane = banana --> bananala = yellow ** akaxe = sky --> akaxala = blue ** oranqe = orange --> oranqala = orange ** plante = plant --> plantala = green ** uve = grape --> uvala = purple/violet ** lume = light --> lumala = white ** kilume = darkness --> kilumala = black ** rake = ashes --> rakala = grey ** kafe = coffee --> kafala = brown * '-eg- 'a bigger or stronger counterpart of the root ** lafar = to laugh --> lafegar = to laugh a lot or very hard ** vente = wind --> ventege = a very strong wind ** gara = warm --> garega = hot ** kigara = cool --> kigarega = cold ** ega = big * '-it- 'a smaller or softer counterpart of the root ** lafar = to lough --> lafitar = to smile ** vente = wind --> ventite = a breeze ** lage = lake --> lagite = lagoon ** nade = river --> nadite = stream/creek ** gara = warm --> garita = warm but more temperate ** kigara = cool --> kigarita = cool but more temperate ** safine = ship --> safinite = boat ** ita = small * '-er- 'place ** kowmar = to buy --> kowmere = store ** manqar = to eat --> manqere = restaurant * '-im- 'time, moment, season ** gara = warm --> garime = sommer ** kigara = cool --> kigarime = winter ** flore = flour --> florime = spring ** foyle = leaf; folar = to fall --> foylfolime = autumn * '-ar- 'this infinitive ending can also be used with other endings representing the meaning of the verb if the root itself doesn't express it well (thus the root is rather a noun or adjective than a verb) ** "krowne" means "crown", and "krownar" is "to crown", but to say the name of the action one can't go back to "krowne" to mean coronatine, so one leaves the infinitive ending, thus "krownare" is "coronation". ** martile = hammer; martilar = to hammer --> martilare = hammering (the name of the action) * '-if- 'a part or particle of the whole or of the material ** sande = sand --> sandife = a grain of sand ** sale = salt --> salife = a grain of salt ** nyeve = snow --> nyevife = a snowflake * '-idr-''' leader, ruler, boss ** urbe = city --> urbidre = mayor ** xenfe = province/state --> xenfidre = gobernor ** lande = country --> landidre = president or prime minister ** safine = ship --> safinidre = captain * '-ih-' offspring, son ** wome = person/human --> womihe = child ** mawe = cay --> mawihe --> kitten ** faraxa = butterfly --> faraxihe = caterpillar ** krownule = king/queen --> krownulihe = prince/princess * '-is- -ir- '''the first one is for females and the second one for males ** mabe = parent --> mabise = mother; mabire = father ** ampenge = boy/girlfriend --> ampengise = girlfriend; ampengire = boyfriend ** ihe = son/daughter --> ihise = daughter; ihire = son ** ise = a female (of ani species) ** ire = a male (of ani species) * '-ik- 'means science or pseudoscience that studies X field (most word that in English end in -ics and -logy) ** ike = science ** nume = number --> numike = mathematics ** wene = language --> wenike = linguistics ** dyose = god --> dyosike = theology ** helte = health --> heltike = medicine '''Ki- and no-' The word no can be used in a similar way to ki-'' but they are not the same, the first one is the negation of the meaning, while the second one is the opposite meaning. Sometimes both arrive at the same meaning, in those cases ''ki should be used, but no may be used when ki ''does not create the correct meaning or doesn't make sense at all. There are word that could have been created through ''ki, ''but two separate roots have been chosen because either a shorter word was needed (such as for prepositions), a root that started in a vowel was needed (for suffixes such as ''eg and it), or the two words should be different for better understanding (such as pre and pos). '''Shor words not worthy of being classified Some words and phrases in many languages like "very", "too", "and", "but", "al least", "still" and so on, are difficult to classify and usually don't follow the same rules. In Terwene that means that these words don't take any ending in their usual form. Here is a list: * He '''and * '''Or '''inclusive or * '''Xor '''exvlusive or * '''Tan '''but * '''Hen '''very * '''Tay too (in the sens of too much) * Amba '''both * '''Mas (plus, plu, pli) ** Plus in maths: wan mas dos swan san = one plus two is three ** More and -er in comparison: mi keran mas pane = I want more bread ** Anymore when with no: Mi no mas dorman bonu = I don't sleep well anymore * Mos ** Most and -est in comparison ** Mosu '''at most: Mi keran mosu deg = I want at most ten * '''Min ** Minus in math: san min dos swan wan = three minus two is one ** Less in comparison: hi swan min tala ke tu = she is less tall than you * Minime '''minimum, as a noun ** Minimum: Xena kwante swan la minime? = How much is the minimum? ** '''Minima '''minimum: La minima kwante swan deg = The minimum amount is ten ** '''Minimu '''at least: Minimu deg womes canel = At least ten people went * '''Kwasi ** Almost: Mi kwasi canendan = I'm almost arriving ** + no barely: Mi kwasi no dorman = I barely sleep * Ankor ** Still: Hi ankor manqan = He's still eating ** + no yet: Tu ankor no manqel = You haven't eaten yet * Yam ** Already: Mi yam komprenan = I already understand ** Yet: Tu yam manqel ester ma? = Have you eaten here yet? ** + no no longer: Mi yam ne manqan rowe = I no longer eat meat * Sun '''soon * '''Prerotu '''yesterday * '''Estarotu '''today * '''Posrotu '''tomorrow * '''Rotu daily * Lunkwaravu '''weekly * '''Lunu monthly * '''Yaru '''annualy * '''Iven '''even ** Iven tu komprenan date = Even you understand that * '''Jus '''just (recently) ** Mi jus karel so = I just made it * '''Tuy '''immediately * Kicaned tuy! = Come immediately Example text